Various technologies have been developed that provide map-related services. Internet sites are available that provide maps, directions for traveling to a desired destination from a specified starting point, and other map- or navigation-related services. Conventional Internet mapping services, and the like, may provide a means by which a user can input a location which may be displayed on a map. A user may input another location in order to determine driving routes and provide driving directions to and from the first location to the second. However, a need exists for a multiple listing system that plans driving tours with real property listings as the destination.
Furthermore, various real estate sites have included mapping features. For example, a conventional real estate site may enable a user to view the location of a property listing on a map. However, conventional real estate sites fail to provide many features that may assist with searching for property listings based on geographic information or location.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method or system to provide multiple listing services with geographic mapping features from a computer-based system that provides such features.